


Time Stopping Adventures

by DishonoredGamer



Category: school - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DishonoredGamer/pseuds/DishonoredGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryker discovers he has the power to stop time, and do whatever he wants!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stopping Adventures

Same old boring math class about polynomials and shit. There is one upside though, the math teacher. She is hot as fuck, her tits are at least C-Cups and her ass is nice and round, she even has a nice face too. Every time I am in math I dream about fucking her completely raw and spanking her fine ass over her desk. I am completely infatuated with her and even stay after school somedays in the hope that she will make a move on me. But sadly, it has not happened, yet.  
I am at my house with my dick out and snapchat out. My friend Julia is horny right now so she asked me for some pics. I obliged quickly in the hopes for some back. My wish come true as she sends me a photo of her tits hangin free. Damn, being 15 in this day-and-age is awesome!! Just as I am about to cum, al of a sudden all sounds stop. I don't notice right away because of the heat of the moment and all, but as soon as I release the jizz hangs in the air. I'm freaked out, how the hell did this happen? What the absolute fuck is going on!! The sounds suddenly come back and my sperm falls into my tissue and I elicit a groan of pleasure, out of habit. I think about what just happened and realize I just stopped time. I just stopped fucking time!!! Holy shit. This is awesome. I try to do it again and sucres first time. I seem to have complete control over it right away. I test it out and walk around my house. I look around for my sister and find her in the basement watching tv. She doesn't seem to notice me. I touch her shoulder and she moves slightly but does not seem aware. Apparently I am the only one aware of what's going on. I make her stand up and stare at her. I wonder how far this can go? I push her down and stand her up again, she stays where I left her when I stop touching her. I put her back exactly where I found her and start time. She carries on like nothing happened. I stop time again and stand her up. I slap her on the face and then put her back. I start time and she rubs her cheek like it aches. Okay, I think, this is awesome. I stop time and do a real test. I stand her up and start removing her shirt. I take off her bra and put them on the ground. I see my sisters tits just standing there. The things the darkest part of me daydreams about. I grab the right boob and jiggle it, it flops and wobbles. I motorboat her and laugh evilly, I put her clothes back on and return her to the couch. I resume time and she carries on like nothing happened. I go back to my room and dream of the possibilities.  
The next day I have math class, I sit through the boring lecture and let the bitch give us work to do alone. I ask her for some help on the assignment and drop a pen on purpose so the slut has to bend down. I freeze time, I get up from the desk and start undressing my teacher. She is even hotter with no top on. Her beautiful titties are frozen in place. I bend my teacher down and spank her amazing white ass. It jiggles and flow with the force of each of my hits. I spank until her ass is bright red and I wonder how she will react to the pain she will feel when I resume time. I ignore that thought though and sit down in a chair. I bend her over me so that I can make the slutty whore suck my throbbing eight-inch cock. I force her head up and down, up and down and it actually feels like the bitch is giving me a blowjob. Just as I am about to cum I push her off me, I grab the school slut, that just happens to be in the room, and deposit my load into her usually cum-soaked throat. I put everyone and everything back into the proper positions and resume time. A couple things happen at once, my teacher yelps and grabs her ass while simultaneously making a choking noise and the school slut, Brandi, coughs up my cum. Brandi stares at it then slurps it back down, assuming that it was just leftovers and she does it what to explain cum on her paper. The teacher tries to speak but her throat won't allow it. She excuses her self and geads down to the nurse to see what's wrong with her. I just laugh with the class and plan who I am going to fuck with next.


End file.
